


Sleepless Night

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 10:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: One night you can't sleep because your thoughts were too much. Your two girlfriends are there for you and they'll do anything they can to help you sleep.





	Sleepless Night

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> Translate: printsessa = princess
> 
> moye serdtse = my heart
> 
> moya lyubov’ = my love

You have been trying to sleep for over an hour now but you couldn’t sleep. Normally being in the arms of your girlfriends was enough to lull you to sleep but not tonight. Your thoughts were keeping you awake.

You sighed and tried to get out of Natasha and Wanda’s arms without waking either of them up. As you tried to untangle yourself from Wanda’s arms you felt her tighten her arms around you instead.

“You should be sleeping printsessa.” She whispered as she held you close. She had woken up when she felt you trying to get out of bed.

“I can’t sleep... I’m sorry I woke you up babe.” You felt bad that you had woken her up.

Wanda started running her fingers through your hair. “It’s okay (Y/N). What wrong my love?”

Before you could tell her what was going on, Natasha let out a light groan as she tightened her arm’s around you. She placed a kiss on your shoulder before she looked at you and Wanda.

“Why aren’t you two sleeping?” She yawned. 

Wanda gave Natasha a small smile. “(Y/N) couldn’t sleep, I woke up when she tried getting out of bed.”

Natasha turned you around so you were looking at her. “What’s the matter moye serdtse?” She gave you a worried look, she raised her hand up and cupped your cheek.

You leaned into her touch. “My thoughts had gotten to be too much...”

“Why didn’t you wake us up baby?” Wanda started tracing patterns on your back.

“I didn’t want to wake you up...” You looked down.

“Babe you know that if you can’t sleep that Wanda and I will be there for you. We love you and if you can’t sleep we want to help in any way we can.” Natasha kissed your forehead as Wanda kissed your shoulder.

Natasha pulled you into her, you snuggled into her. Wanda had her arms wrapped around your waist from behind, she started placing loving kisses on your neck.

“We’re right here moya lyubov’.” Natasha kissed the top of your head, she began running her fingers through your hair. Natasha looked at Wanda, they were both thinking the same thing. 

If you couldn’t sleep they were going to do anything to help you fall asleep. If that didn’t work and you still couldn’t sleep then they’ll watch whatever movie or TV show you wanted. They loved you and they would do anything to help you.


End file.
